Goodnight My Sista
by HitsugayaRangikuFTW
Summary: After the war, Ichigo must go to Soul Society to help them rebuild. Not so tough really,too bad he has to bring his sister along, and try to rebuild the trust between them as well. Karin-centric, non AU, implied ichiruki and others. Discontinued D:
1. Goodbye World, Good Night My Sista II

**Author's note : I know I should be writing my other fic, but I'm completely stuck on how to start this one part, and this popped into my head and I thought it seemed pretty cool, so I shall write what my inner shinigami puts in my head. Or zanpakuto, to make more sense. Actually, I don't really get where I'm going to go with this story, so it could end up being my inner hollow even o.0 **

**Ah hell, just read XD I don't own Bleach , Tite Kubo does. But the poem is all mine X3 The chapter starts out from Karin's POV The timeline is that Ichigo and co. returned from Hueco Mundo, kicked Aizen's ass, then the real Karakura town was returned from Soul Society. In case they would have failed, and the real Karakura was returned, Urahara had brought their friends with spiritual power and Ichigo's family to his shop, so that they would be protected, and would not try to enter the fighting. So when everything was over, everyone was filled in about everything, and so on and so forth. Now the shingami are returning to Soul Society to rebuild and Ichigo is going with them for several months to help. And for time reasons, Ichigo's dad is not a soul reaper in this fic . I hate it when other people change major details about the manga, but I just can't think of how to write this otherwise, gomen ne to those who are disappointed.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Goodbye World, **

**Good Night My Sista II**

_Sunset surrounds_

_Sunset drowns_

_It's the overwhelming light_

_Before the blindness of night_

_Before it fades away_

_I turn my eyes astray_

_To miss that last haze of color_

_Its makes me wonder _

_If I watched it leave_

_Could it take my soul from me ?_

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

When I awoke back then, I was the only one. I remembered waking up and sensing everything was different. I saw everyone around me was sleeping peacefully, there was Goat-chin, Yuzu, Ichi-nii's friends; Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki. I had no idea what was going on at all . Sure, waking up somewhere strange when you don't even remember falling asleep was creepy, but not what I was worried about. The way this place felt was completely strange, but it was safe. No, what I sensed , and what I assumed had awakened me, was somewhere far away, I could sense danger , and it was getting stronger , coming closer.

" Don't let it get any further," I yelled to no one, suddenly feeling as if I were being smothered by some strange, deadly force, " Stop it, its too much, you have to stop it…too much…stop…NO MORE!"

I felt myself shaking, and I couldn't breathe , suddenly the door to the room was thrown open, and I saw Ururu and Jinta had run into the room. Despite feeling like the life was being squeezed out of me, it registered that I was at Urahara's shop. They dropped down on either side of me looking shocked and tried to hold me still while I started shaking more violently.

" Boss!! Come here quick! Karin is awake, something's wrong with her!" , shouted Jinta. Within seconds, Urahara had rushed in , followed closely by Yoruichi, and the big guy, who's name I had never heard before. Ururu called worriedly to them, " Tessai-san! She's barely breathing! It's like she's being drained of all her reiatsu!" That was a word I recognized, when I was trying to find out about Ichigo being a shinigami, I heard him and Rukia say that before a lot. _Are they shinigami? Like Ichigo? Does this have to do with Ichigo? _Urahara and the big guy, Tessai?, too Ururu and Jinta's places next to me and made me lie down. Tessai was looking over me and mumbling something. Urahara was just staring , his eyes furrowed in concentration. Suddenly the drowning feeling stopped , and I heard Yoruichi say, "They've stopped the regression caused by the destroyed pillar…" Her eyes shifted from looking somewhere in the distance, and locked with mine. They widened when she noticed I had suddenly started to breathe normally, well panting, but I was actually getting air into my lungs now. 

"Did you heal her already Tessai?", she asked, still staring at me. 

" No, I didn't even have time to figure out what was going on with her!" Tessai answered, looking from Yoruichi , to Urahara, who put his hand up to silence him. He was still intensely looking at me. Almost if he expected I was going to jump up and explain to all of them what was going on. I felt sick. He put his hand on my forehead, and I was surprised when the feeling disappeared.

"Karin-chan, if you are feeling up to it, could you answer a few questions for us?" Urahara asked gently, making me realize how pathetic I must look. I tried to sit up, ignoring protests from them that I should stay still. I don't care if it took almost more strength than I could handle, I hated when people assumed I was just some weak little girl. 

" Let go of me, I'm perfectly fine!", I lied. "And what the hell is with asking me some questions? I should be asking what the hell are me and everyone else doing here? Why don't you tell me why the hell I was passed out, and where the hell are we! And what was that feeling that was coming here?" I started shouting before I realized how bad of an idea it was, and almost fainted. Tessai caught me and picked me up. If my head wasn't spinning I probably would have punched him. 

"Now, now , calm down, I of course owe you and explanation," Urahara chimed, waving his stupid fan in front of his face, suddenly very cheery. " However, I need to make sure you're okay first, so if you don't mind, I'll have the kids fetch you some tea, and then why don't we move you someplace more comfortable? Alright with you, Minichigo? " _Oh ha, ha, ya asshole. _I glared at him as he walked through the door chuckling and beckoned Tessai to follow him, carrying me, and Yoruichi trailed behind us laughing almost as much as Urahara. Jinta had a smirk on his face that told me I better get used to the nickname. Despite all that was going on, I was preoccupied with one thought.

_I 'm really going to hate these people…_

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

_**A/N: can anybody figure it out yet? XD I'm not sure exactly where this is headed, but It will definitely be Karin-centric , and take place mainly in the Soul Society. So please stick around and review! Arigatou gozaimasu!**_


	2. Chapter 2

So how does everyone feel about the story so far? This is really written for my own gratification, because I'm a huge Karin fan and want her to be more involved in the story. That's why I love fanfics so much, you get the read the stories based on what you want to happen, but since its someone else writing , it can sill feel like a genuine part of the story XD Speaking of which I'm sorta changing the point of view in some of these chapters, so its more omniscient like the manga.

Just so everyone knows, I probably won't pair her with anyone. I might make her have a crush on someone, or something like that, but nothing really intense that leads to limes or anything, the T rating is for my horrible fucking language ;D I will end up hinting about other pairs, so if you don't like them just pretend its not there.

Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei

**Chapter 2 **

**The Strawberry's Sister**

Ichigo reluctantly headed down a familiar ladder to Urahara's underground training room which was now being used as a base of commands for the shinigami that had remained in Karakura town. The had killed Aizen, but its not like that meant they didn't get their asses kicked. _Hard . _It was almost dawn and the fighting had ceased hours ago, but everyone had been so busy that he really hadn't had time to catch up with what happened during the fights. He didn't even know if everyone was alive. Rukia had talked to him hours ago, she said pretty much everyone was hurt bad, but they were still alive. Ichigo cringed when he thought about how she said it like it wasn't like they were going to come out of this with everybody. Reaching the bottom, he glances around the training grounds at a large assortment of …_buildings?. _The appeared to be fairly larger than Urahara's shop, but seem to be of the same traditional Japanese design. There were 5 total single level buildings, and each had a different sign in front; Barracks, Hospital, Hospital Barracks, Holding Area, and Central Command. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, _Only Urahara would think to set up a miniature Seireitei in his basement. _

Looking around he supposed he better head to the hospital first, he wasn't beaten up to badly, Inoue had healed him right after they killed Aizen. However, afterwards he and some of the other less battered shinigami ended up with there hands full, as it seemed every hollow out there assumed that even though they had just won, the shinigami would be to weak from fighting to be able to defend themselves. So Ichigo, Renji, Zaraki (like he would miss a fight), Yachiru, Hitsugaya, and almost all the Vaizards took the task of wiping out the masses of hollows that were invading Karakura town. The fighting was easy, it was just the sheer numbers that caused them to be injured more than usual, especially since most were of such low level that their power didn't even register to them, making it harder to sense all of them. He had went with Renji and Hitsugaya to fight. Renji wasn't hurt bad either, but Hitsugaya looked like hell. Renji had later told Ichigo how Rangiku was hurt really bad, and Ichigo understood why whenever Rukia would come by with an update for them Toshirou's face would pale when he saw her coming. He could only imagine what the poor kid was going through, having thought news of his lieutenants death would be coming at any minute. So Ichigo was relieved when the last time Rukia showed up it was with news that Matsumoto was awake. Ichigo told Hitsugaya to go see her and he would take care of the hollows that were left. Toshirou had shunpo'd away immediately. Ichigo couldn't help but laughing, and when Rukia asked him what was so funny, they go into a big debate over whether or not there was something going on between the icy taichou and his busty fuukutaichou. Suddenly very tempted to pick on a very short taichou , Ichigo picked up his pace heading toward the temporary squad 4 station, he was stopped by another midget calling for him.

"Oi , Ichigo!", Rukia called from the barracks as he was passing by. " Ichigo, Urahara wants to see all of us; Renji, Ishida, Inoue, Sado and I have been waiting forever for you. Urahara said he wouldn't tell us anything until you got there!" She looked annoyed, and Ichigo didn't have to wonder why, Urahara calling a meeting was never usually a good thing. She looked over at his wounds and said, " You can have Inoue heal those, they're not bad are they?"

" Well, I actually wanted to go check and see who's in the hospital and if everyone…"Ichigo trailed off, not really wanting to finish that sentence. Ichigo looked over to Rukia and she flashed him a rare smile. He smiled back, knowing that everyone must have made it. He breathed a sigh of relief, " Alright, lets go see Hat-n-clogs." He and Rukia made there way to the end of the hall of the Barracks, which, not surprisingly, looked exactly like the inside of Urahara shoten, except for being around 5 times as long and probably containing only living quarters. They reached the last door and opened to find a near exact copy of the living room in Urahara's shop. Realizing hat-n-clogs was never one to lack creativity, Ichigo figured the buildings must be some weird duplicates of the shop. Rukia sat down next to the enlarged round table that Urahara, Renji, Sado, Uryuu, and Inoue were already sitting at. Ichigo sat down between Urahara and Rukia and glared at the man.

"My, my, Kurosaki-kun, making such a scary face at me", Urahara chuckled, " You'd think I was up to something, how mean, especially after I went through such trouble to make sure all of your guy's friends and family were safe." Urahara let his words sink in. Everyone was staring at him, and he could see they were trying to think whether to thank him, or wait till after they heard the whole story. Noticing everyone seemed to make the latter choice, he cleared his throat and continued, " As I'm sure you know, several of your friends have developed high reiatsu levels from prolonged contact with you all, Even though nothing has manifested from them, they still have the ability to see Shinigami, and their power was strong enough to be easily picked out by me, and surely any Arrancar. So, when we moved Karakura town, I made sure I gather them all at my shop in the real one so I could keep and eye on them, and , in case the pillars fell, protect them from danger, as well as keeping them from wanting to help you."

" Wait just a damn minute," Ichigo interrupted, " Why would they think they even could help? You didn't tell them what was going on when you gathered them, did you?" Everyone at the table glanced nervously at Urahara.

"Of course not, Kurosaki kun," the shopkeeper answered, " When the town was moved, the binding kidou put everyone in it into a deep sleep and prevented them from waking up or being harmed by the immense spiritual pressure if Karakura started returning before the fighting was over." He didn't mention that the spell wasn't strong enough to bind _everyone_, but he was trying to avoid bringing that up for now, he valued his life. Apparently not very much, as he continued glancing around the table to be able to catch everyone's reaction., " So everything turned out fine, The towns have been safely switched back, and everyone is awake and going about their daily lives, and when your friends, and family…" he nodded to Ichigo, " ….woke up I explained about the whole shinigami thing and Winter War, and now they're upstairs waiting to see all of you!"

Urahara face dropped when he looked around the room. He was definitely NOT going to get any thank yous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: that's all for now, I have to work tomorrow, but I'm really into this so hopefully I can get another chapter out by tomorrow. I know this is moving kind of slow, sorry, I take a long time to do shit XD also, Urahara's nickname for Karin in the first chapter is Minichigo= Mini Ichigo = mi-ni-chi-go. Just wanted o clarify X3 reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
